Amor, Amizade e Cervejas
by Anita4
Summary: YAOI. Shun percebe seus sentimentos por Hyoga na mesma noite em que recebe a notícia dos planos do amigo de se casar. Presente de Natal para a Andreia Kennen!


**Disclaimer:** _Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation._  
**Nota Inicial:** _Esta história foi feita atendendo, na medida do possível, o primeiro pedido da Andréia Kennen, minha amiga oculta no Saint Seiya Superfics Journal. Trata-se de um shounen-ai, ou seja, não haverá cena de sexo, já que ela mesma pediu que quem não soubesse descrever nem deveria tentar, rs. E esta história está estranha, deve ser minha falta de costume de fazer isso... Sinto muito, Andréia!_

_Saint Seiya Superfics Journal Apresenta:_  
**Amor, Amizade  
e Cervejas**

_Para Andréia Kennen_

_"História escrita para o Amigo Oculto de Fanfics 2009 promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal"._

Chovia forte naquele dia de verão quando o táxi em que Shun se encontrava parou em frente ao ponto de encontro marcado. Após pagar o valor constante no taxímetro, o rapaz desceu e caminhou a largos passos para a entrada daquele estabelecimento, um bar cheio de assalariados discutindo suas vidas com os colegas de trabalho. Era sábado e nenhum ali parecia pronto para sair de sua mesa. Dirigiu-se até o balcão, sentando-se no banco e recusando o barman que estava pronto para servi-lo. Seu amigo logo estaria ali.

Shun nunca gostara de bebidas alcoólicas e era tímido demais para pedir uma água; apenas o faria se achasse que já ficara tempo demais tomando o lugar de clientes pagantes. Olhou para a entrada de onde acabara de chegar e imaginou se o voo de Hyoga teria se atrasado. Demorou meia hora até avistar os fios dourados brilhando na fraca luz do ambiente. Sorriu ao recém-chegado e mostrou-lhe o banco vago ao seu lado. Sim, o avião havia se atrasado bastante graças ao mau tempo, mas nada com que devesse se preocupar, informou-lhe o loiro.

Enfim, decidira pedir a água enquanto Hyoga pedia uma cerveja para si. Ambos ficaram em silêncio, exceto por comentários sobre o tempo. Daquela forma, nem pareciam grandes amigos que viram a morte bem na frente, lutando lado a lado. Anos demais já se haviam passado e nenhuma lembrança do campo de batalha parecia longe o bastante para livrar Shun dos pesadelos. Tinha certeza de que também era assim para o outro; no entanto, falavam-se a uma distância maior do que todos ali. Aquela situação o aborrecia, pois fazia as palavras de Hyoga serem verdadeiras.

Ainda se lembrava da última vez em que se viram. Havia ido junto com June – uma grande amiga de treinamento - visitar o amigo, que recebia alta do hospital após enfrentarem Hades, e sugerira a ele que passasse os próximos dias na casa que acabara de comprar com a ajuda de Saori. Fizera já bastantes planos de talvez até dividirem o lugar, já que ter o próprio espaço era bastante confortável, mas era melhor ainda se fosse com alguém tão querido. Todavia, o loiro recusara prontamente até visitá-lo.

"Somos como irmãos quando lutamos, só que mal nos conhecemos na vida real. Não gosto de morar com estranhos", dissera-lhe de maneira ríspida ao ouvir as insistências.

Por muito tempo, os dois não se falaram. Shun chegara a pensar que Hyoga o culpava por todas as atribulações causadas por Hades. Ele mesmo passara a sentir isso e não conseguia vencer a culpa e reatar o contato. Acabara desgostoso e abandonara sua casa, indo residir na Ilha de Andrômeda por alguns anos. June o convencera, enfim, a escrever uma carta para a cabana onde Hyoga morava na Sibéria, ao que ele respondera com um telefonema seco de que estava bem, e lhe agradecera por mandar notícias. Perguntara-lhe, ainda, se havia se casado e, ao ouvir a negativa, pediu-lhe que avisasse quando o lograsse enfim.

Demorara um ano mais para Shun ser convencido a mandar uma nova carta. Tinha a certeza de que Hyoga quisera dizer que apenas entrasse em contato depois que se casasse, o que só poderia acontecer em um futuro muito distante ou, para muitos cavaleiros, nunca. Shun sentia-se entre estes. Nunca estivera atraído por ninguém em especial. Por mais que pensasse, sequer enxergava alguma noiva em potencial, e não era por falta de ponderar sobre isso, considerando que mesmo June o cobrava constantemente, perguntando de alguma jovem nova na ilha ou alguém que vissem em curtas viagens para fora de lá. Recebera como resposta, então, um curto telegrama de que o amigo estava bem e perguntando polidamente por notícias. Não havia o que responder. Olhara a seu redor naquele mesmo momento e fizera uma constatação assustadora de que nunca haveria uma notícia em sua vida naquela ilha.

Então, apenas respondera-lhe após arrumar um apartamento em Tóquio. Havia se sentido tão vazio naquela hora, dentro da improvisada cozinha na Ilha de Andrômeda que fizera as malas e em menos de uma semana estava de volta ao país em que nascera. Ficara uns dias com Seiya, com quem também não mantivera contato, e mais uma vez as palavras de Hyoga ressoavam: "...mal nos conhecemos...", era uma forma perfeita de descrever aquela sua estada naquele quarto alheio em frente ao porto a que já havia ido algumas vezes com os amigos. No telegrama a Hyoga anunciava que voltara a Tóquio e que decidira encontrar um emprego.

Realmente era essa a sua vontade, apesar de haver sido dissuadido por Saori por precisar de alguém de confiança para executar algumas tarefas na Fundação Grado. Podia imaginar o motivo de ela precisar de alguém próximo, mas não por que pagava tão bem por um trabalho tão simples. Seguia até aquele momento no posto, mas ainda não considerava Saori uma amiga na definição que Hyoga lhe apresentara.

Suas palavras nunca foram tão verdadeiras quanto ali, enquanto ele não achava um tópico que não fosse relacionado à vida de cavaleiro. Ficara feliz ao receber uma ligação do outro para lhe informar que ficaria uns dias no Japão e perguntar se podiam se ver; mas o fantasma de como eles eram dois simples estranhos o perseguia.

-Está casado? – perguntou Hyoga.

Aquilo o ofendia. Já teria dito pelo menos aquilo a ele. Optou, entretanto, por apenas negar.

-Achei que estaria... Você e June sempre se deram tão bem, - explicou-se, pedindo por mais um copo de cerveja.  
-June? Eu não a vejo desde que saí da ilha. Exceto por uma vez em que ela veio ao meu aniversário, na verdade. Mas somos grandes amigos e devo minha vida a ela; não consigo nos imaginar casados.  
-Já temos vinte e cinco, e todos estão com esposas ou noivas... Até Shiryu. Soube que Shunrei espera um garoto para daqui a uns meses.

Aquela era uma novidade, sendo que nem ouvira daquele casamento.

-Você deve ser próximo do Shiryu.  
-Apenas o de sempre. Você não sabia deles dois? Pra mim, vocês sempre foram os casais perfeitos: Shiryu e Shunrei, June e você. Mas confesso que nos vemos de vez em quando. A China não é tão longe como o Japão.

E ficaram em silêncio por vários minutos enquanto a conversa de um grupo próximo chegava a seus ouvidos. Falavam mal do patrão entre várias gargalhadas. Amigos do dia-a-dia, o que aqueles dois nem eram.

-Que tal brindarmos? – Hyoga interrompeu seus pensamentos, chamando o garçom e pedindo que servisse cerveja aos dois.  
-A quê?  
-Decidi me casar!

O que Shun deveria responder àquilo? Observou o líquido amarelo e borbulhante descer no enorme copo. Shiryu sempre esteve por perto de Shunrei, não era tão estranho que tivessem decidido selar a união. Seiya também estava muito bem com Miho como noiva, exceto por brigas frequentes, mas nenhuma séria o bastante. Ikki e Hyoga eram os que não possuíam alguém presente assim, que os acompanhasse para sempre. Seu irmão optara por uma vida normal e, talvez, pudesse encontrar essa pessoa. Hyoga, por outro lado, atuava como cavaleiro responsável pela Sibéria e regiões próximas. Não treinava ninguém no momento, mas não seria um assombro se encontrasse algum discípulo. Era a vida que o próprio Shun tivera na Ilha de Andrômeda. Então, por que um casamento?

-E como ela é? – perguntou, ainda confuso. Deveria estar feliz, assim como ficara por Shiryu...  
-Ainda não sei! – Hyoga estendeu o copo sugerindo o brinde. Assim o fizeram, apesar de a voz do loiro estar muito mais viva. –Apenas quero encontrar alguém e dar um jeito nos meus problemas.  
-Quer dizer que se sente só?  
-Não é solidão, só quero alguém como Shunrei é para o Shiryu. Por isso, a próxima garota que encontrar, será minha esposa se assim ela quiser.

A "próxima garota" deixava bem claro a Shun que não seria a primeira. Talvez fosse pela percepção de que ele era o único a apenas se dedicar a suas tarefas. Nem podia dizer que fosse um cavaleiro em tempo integral; seu atual emprego nada tinha a ver com a armadura de Andrômeda. Ao sentir a amargura da cerveja estourar bolhas em seus lábios, pensou se não fosse traição o que queimava em seu estômago. Não havia com explicar, mas sentia-se traído, abandonado. Estivera realmente certo até aquele momento de que Hyoga compreenderia seus pensamentos de que não foram feitos para terem esposas; afinal, não eram como aqueles assalariados contando piadas na mesa próxima.

Queria mudar o assunto sem parecer mal educado por não demonstrar interesse. Esvaziou o copo como forma de ocupar o silêncio e até pediu mais. Não era tão ruim, dada a circunstância. E o copo ficou ocioso outra vez. Na terceira, decidiu que iria bem mais devagar.

-Nossa, para quem estava só na água... – comentou Hyoga, enfim. Sorria sinceramente admirado.  
-É... Gostei da cerveja daqui, - mentiu, indo de gole em gole. O assunto já mudara?  
-Não senti nada em especial. A bem da verdade, não sou um fã, mas é divertido beber quando se está acompanhado. Por falar nisso, há muitas garotas bonitas por aqui. Será que aquela de vestido florido aceitaria um drinque? – Apontou discretamente com a cabeça.

A jovem tinha estatura mediana e conversava com mais três amigas enquanto tomava algo que não parecia cerveja. Shun não tinha bom entendimento de bebida, de forma que não podia dar um nome ao drinque. Hyoga fez menção de chamar o garçom, mas o outro se levantou e disse que estava indo antes mesmo de entender o porquê da própria irritação.

* * *

Não fazia muito tempo desde que Shun e seu irmão haviam sido trazidos para aquela casa enorme. Era feliz ali; tantos estavam apenas sozinhos e acuados em seus cantos, mas seu irmão mais velho ficava bem ao seu lado. Talvez por este ser um dos mais velhos entre todos, os garotos evitassem falar com ambos, forçando-o a apenas observar suas brincadeiras. Foi exatamente em um dia em que os demais brincavam chutando uma bola que o menino se deparou com um órfão recém-chegado, de mais ou menos a sua idade. Já ouvira falar que ele era estrangeiro e não conversava com ninguém, por isso devia estar abandonado ali.

Levantou-se do chão de terra e, afastando-se de seu irmão como raramente fazia, dirigiu-lhe a palavra. Apontou também para Ikki e deu-lhe as boas-vindas à mansão dos Kido, desejando que gostasse de lá.

O que mais o havia atraído foram os cabelos brilhando com o sol. Em pleno Japão, aquela cabeleira mais parecia um monte de ouro. Agora, bem à sua frente, espantava-se tanto quanto com os olhos azuis bem claros como o céu de verão. Só que eles não brilhavam; uma tristeza enorme parecia afundá-los no mar mais profundo. Shun não obteve qualquer resposta do estrangeiro, ainda que houvesse passado o resto do tempo ao ar livre a seu lado, mostrando cada um dos órfãos e dizendo seus nomes.

Na noite daquele dia, tivera pesadelos. Ikki brigou com ele por se deixar impressionar apenas com um olhar e proibiu-o de falar com o garoto estranho. Ainda assim, sempre que o irmão se distraía, Shun insistia em se aproximar e trocar rápidas palavras com o menino que descobrira ser apenas um ano mais velho, mas não graças ao próprio lhe contar.

Noutro dia, a primeira cena se repetia: os dois ficaram sentados lado a lado observando os demais correrem para todos os cantos e Hyoga falara com ele pela primeira vez: "Seu irmão vai brigar". As palavras saíram atropeladas em um japonês estranho, o qual custara a Shun alguns momentos antes de ter certeza do que ouvira. Naquela hora, havia percebido que Hyoga não ficava quieto exclusivamente por querer aquilo, mas por não entender muito do idioma. Respondeu-lhe bem devagar, como se fosse a um bebê, que não ligava se recebesse uma bronca, pois estava com um amigo.

Todavia, os próximos meses provaram a Shun que ele também não estava muito interessado em se comunicar. Isso não o impedia de sempre sentar-se ao seu lado e falar de seus dias antes de ir para a mansão e de tantas outras histórias de sua vida. Todos ali eram como seus irmãos, ainda que não se entendessem.

Ao ir para a Ilha de Andrômeda esquecera-se um pouco daquele russo que mal falava japonês; parcamente o reconhecera ao se deparar com sua versão adolescente em pleno Torneio Galáctico, cujo prêmio era uma armadura de ouro. Era como se tivesse amnésia, já que tudo de que se lembrava de Hyoga era de como seus cabelos brilhavam, sentado na área externa da mansão dos Kido. As lembranças da infância haviam sido esmagadas pelo árduo treinamento e assim também devia ser para o outro. Eles reconstruiriam e estreitariam aqueles laços quase fraternos em tantas aventuras que enfrentaram juntos.

Nunca passou pela cabeça de Shun que fossem meros desconhecidos, enfrentando a mesma situação. As pessoas no bar lhe eram desconhecidas, apenas no mesmo bar. Hyoga lhe era querido demais para ser comparado a eles. Sentia em seu peito a dor de ser rejeitado, misturada aos planos de Hyoga de encontrar uma noiva, como se ter aqueles irmãos especiais não lhe bastasse para ter uma vida completa.

Abriu os olhos; estava tudo embaçado e a escuridão envolvia o quarto. Esteve sonhando com o passado? Não era sua casa. Nem sua cama. Dormia normalmente em uma cama de solteiro, em um cômodo muito menor que aquele. Sequer estava sozinho. Hyoga estava em um sono profundo, sem mexer mais que o necessário para respirar.

Lembrava-se agora da sensação de ser carregado para fora do bar e por aquele hotel em que o cavaleiro estava hospedado. Também haviam conversado no caminho sobre os velhos tempos e Hyoga lhe contara algo. Não, não conseguia se recordar do que se tratava. Sua cabeça doía, pesada pelos efeitos do álcool. Quantos copos havia engolido de uma só vez?

Estendeu a mão até os cabelos dourados de Hyoga, brilhando mesmo com a rara luz que vinha da janela, pediu desculpas pelo incômodo e decidiu ir embora. Havia sido posto naquela cama com alguma delicadeza, pois seu corpo não estava dolorido ainda que devesse ter ficado por várias horas na mesma posição. Sem dúvidas, Hyoga fora tão gentil quanto nos tempos de batalha, quando um daria a vida pelo outro sem pestanejar.

A distância que se criara entre os dois desde aquele período havia ferido seu coração de uma forma diferente. Pensando bem, havia quanto tempo que sequer falava com Ikki, que morava em seu próprio país? O irmão também recusara o convite de morarem juntos, sob a explicação de querer viver em um lugar diferente.

Então, por que se sentia especialmente ferido pela impassibilidade de Hyoga? Shun já devia saber a resposta desde o início... Voltou novamente os olhos para ele. De alguma forma, aquele rapaz deitado lhe pareceria não apenas um amigo, mas algo muito mais especial que todos os demais e, por isso, estava ainda mais sentido sabendo que seus sentimentos não eram correspondidos.

Pegou sua carteira deixada ao lado da do outro na mesinha do quarto e foi até a porta. Deixou para trás somente um rápido bilhete agradecendo toda a gentileza de Hyoga e desejando-lhe sorte na busca por uma esposa. Que tivesse um bom casamento e uma excelente vida. Encerrou com um adeus, assinando seu nome.

Não deviam mais se ver. Era o melhor. Sabia que, ainda que o loiro não o visse como um grande amigo, havia sim o laço que os unia de forma que o que preocupasse Shun também o preocuparia. Ter-lhe cuidado tão bem após a impensada embriaguez provava aquilo. E, naquela noite, Shun percebera algo de que não poderia se esquecer ou mesmo ignorar; por isso, devia pedir desculpas por não poder ir ao casamento que, com certeza, seria belo.

Olhou novamente o bilhete escrito. Imaginava quando Hyoga teria aprendido a ler japonês. Em algum momento de que Shun não participara de sua vida, ele se tornara menos introspectivo e fizera vários amigos. Em algum momento o qual Shun não intuíra, ele se tornara um calor em seu peito muito diferente de qualquer outro.

Pôs a carteira no bolso e andou até a porta sem olhar para trás. Não queria que Hyoga acordasse para ver seus olhos quase em lágrimas.

* * *

Os dias em Kagoshima eram muito mais quentes do que na capital do país. Já era final de agosto, marcando um mês desde sua chegada àquela cidade e os termômetros assinalavam mais de trinta graus. Além do mais, a umidade do ar fazia as roupas de Shun grudarem em sua pele, causando irritações.

Deitou-se novamente no chão, olhando o ventilador. Demoraria ainda algumas horas até seu irmão retornar, de sorte que teria metade do dia ainda para apenas olhar o teto. Nessas horas, sentia-se um real inútil. Solicitara demissão a Saori, esperando que a falta de um dinheiro fixo no final do mês o forçasse a procurar emprego. No entanto, ela lhe pedira que apenas tirasse suas férias vencidas para pôr a cabeça em ordem. Após aquele período, poderiam conversar.

Sua intenção era achar qualquer coisa naquela cidade escolhida por seu irmão. Moraria com ele até conseguir um emprego fixo; assim poderia alugar seu próprio quarto e ser independente. Talvez, no fundo, só quisesse ser mimado um pouco, o que acontecera até demais. Não só Saori lhe ligava em dias alternados, mas Ikki tratava-o como se fosse seu filho passando as férias ali. Às vezes, quando os vizinhos perguntavam, o mais velho até soava o estar apresentando como filho, apesar de dizer "irmão mais novo".

"Não era disso que eu precisava...", pensou, pondo a mão na testa úmida. Tivera algumas esperanças de até dar de cara com a porta quando chegara com uma mala enorme. Não seria típico de Ikki? Entretanto, este até dava a entender que não seria incômodo que o irmão esticasse suas férias e fizesse dali sua nova residência. Não que Ikki passasse tempo o bastante em casa. Havia conseguido um emprego como professor de educação física e estava sempre acompanhado do corpo docente de sua escola. Não era ainda o que se definiria como amigável, mas todos pareciam gostar de seu jeito. Uma vez, levara Shun a um dos frequentes happy hours, e seus colegas de trabalho não paravam de contar histórias de como Ikki tratava os alunos rigidamente, mas que graças a isso muitos levavam a aula mais a sério e, assim, tornara-se bastante popular.

Mesmo o antissocial do grupo encontrara um lugar no mundo, e Shun já estava na quarta tentativa: Tóquio, Andrômeda, Tóquio, Kagoshima. Todas fracassaram, inclusive a última. Não aguentaria ficar naquele forno por muito tempo.

Virou-se no chão para alcançar o pote em que pusera pedaços de melancia que ele mesmo fatiara. Precisava pôr ordem em sua mente. Sua decisão de nunca mais ver Hyoga parecia exagerada demais. Poderiam se ver novamente, contanto que não fosse a seu casamento. Não aguentaria assistir à noiva feliz por haver sido a escolhida. Ou talvez suportasse até isso. Por que fora tão emotivo? Devia ser sua inexperiência com aqueles sentimentos... Sentia amor por seu melhor amigo, que sequer aceitava sua amizade.

O que Ikki pensaria disso? Nunca o ouvira fazer comentários homofóbicos, mas não houvera qualquer situação que os pudesse incitar. Shun não se importava, realmente. Se algum dia tivesse uma chance de ter Hyoga em seus braços, agarrá-la-ia com todas as forças. Só se sentia mal por não poder explicar ao mais velho por que entrara naquela depressão; nunca gostara de preocupá-lo, muito menos quando não lhe podia dar a razão. Ou ele já saberia? Impossível... Nunca conversaram sobre Hyoga. Apenas sobre o noivado de Seiya e o primogênito de Shiryu. Pensando bem, o assunto fora tratado quase como se fosse um tabu.

Era o suficiente. Precisava se levantar e considerar a sério se reconstruiria a vida ali ou insistiria em Tóquio. Era ótimo estar perto do irmão, mas Shun não sentia realmente a necessidade de ficar ali para sempre. Voltaria a Tóquio assim que passasse o festival de fogos de artifício na baía de Kinko. Precisava parar de mudar toda a sua vida por causa de Hyoga, quando este nem fazia parte dela. Não o conseguiria esquecer, mas devia tentar ao menos.

* * *

Não demorou muito para o festival de que seu irmão tanto falava; foram ainda com o sol se pondo para o lugar. Ver aquela baía fazia Shun entender por que Ikki escolhera Kagoshima como sua nova cidade. O vulcão de Sakurajima sentava-se majestoso bem à frente, como se protegendo as duas cidades, e a sensação de estar em uma ilha também parecia fazer bem o estilo de seu irmão. Ele realmente encontrara seu lugar.

Ikki atendeu o celular e parecia dar dicas de sua localização a alguém. Não havia dito que convidara os colegas de trabalho, tendo dado a entender que seria apenas um programa entre irmãos. Shun suspirou. Sempre gostara de estar entre pessoas, mas não ultimamente. Não podia esperar de Ikki a sensibilidade em reparar nisso, mas também não podia deixar de ficar chateado. Não obstante, optou por não reclamar. Partiria no dia seguinte; não podiam discutir por algo tão bobo.

Foram até uma tenda e compraram uma comida rápida, quente demais para o calor que já fazia. Shun não devia se incomodar; crescera em um ambiente no limite do habitável. Ele só não entendia como Ikki parecia realmente gostar disso. Terminou o lanche e voltou novamente os olhos para a baía. Lembrara-se de quando chegara de trem e vira num panfleto de informações turísticas uma enorme foto da mesma, iluminada pelos fogos. Marcara quase todos os pontos, não havendo visitado nem metade e se divertido muito pouco nos que conhecera.

-Eles já devem estar chegando. Espero que venham a tempo da barca. – Ikki olhava o relógio um pouco aborrecido.  
-Barca?  
-Sim, comprei bilhetes. Considere um presente de aniversário adiantado!

Ikki nunca lhe dera um presente de aniversário antes, mas Shun ainda não estava animado. Aqueles passeios pareciam mais algo de casal; sabia que apenas o faria pensar em Hyoga. Entretanto, esforçou-se para parecer positivamente surpreso.

-Demorariam menos se viessem de trem... – Suas reclamações seguiam como contrações de um parto, tendo intervalos cada vez menores.  
-Assim parece que você nem quer estar aqui - disse Shun, comprando lembranças de Kagoshima para levar aos amigos.  
-Interprete como quiser - bufou o outro.

Era bastante fácil imaginar que Ikki não queria mesmo estar ali, exceto que a ideia partira dele. Shun chegara a pedir que fossem apenas jantar fora como despedida, mas seu irmão insistira como se o festival não fosse nunca mais acontecer. Isto o fizera crer no quanto aquilo lhe era importante, apesar de seu aborrecimento mostrar o exato oposto.

Shun riu-se:

-Eles chegarão. Vamos nos sentar!  
-O celular! – Tirou o aparelho do bolso e o atendeu, sem nem dar tempo de ele tocar após a vibração inicial. Falava bastante bravo, ameaçando voltar para casa e repetindo as coordenadas.

Enfim, começou a acenar em alguma direção. Custou a Shun localizar para quem Ikki fazia movimentos tão pouco característicos, apesar de também conter no aceno algo que lhe lembrava alguma ameaça de morte ou a pose para o início de um ataque fatal. Era impossível não rir de novo. Mas o início de gargalhada se desfez a meio caminho ao notar como os rostos dos que se aproximavam lhe eram familiares.

-Shun! – Seiya fora o primeiro a pular nele, quase o derrubando no chão. – Feliz aniversário adiantado!  
-Quando recebi o convite do casamento, achei que poderiam passar uma lua-de-mel adiantada aqui no festival - explicou Ikki. - E me economizaria ter que ir tão longe cumprimentar os noivos.

Casamento? De quem? Não podia ser de Hyoga, certo? Mas lá estava ele perto de mais duas meninas. Uma devia ser Saori com seu cabelo roxo destacando-se. A outra... Não podia, certo? Shun não sabia se devia se aproximar, porque Hyoga não parecer tencionar fazê-lo antes, ou se ficava ali, com o benefício da dúvida. Que idiota. Era Miho; ficara bem claro assim que Saori saíra de sua frente para ela também cumprimentar os irmãos.

-Não sabia que viria, - disse Ikki à própria deusa, não soando feliz.  
-Quando Seiya me comentou, achei que seria uma boa chance de relaxar!

Shun continuava a olhar Hyoga. Ele viera sozinho,; não era o noivo prestes a casar, mas seria muito em breve. Era o que lhe revelara; a próxima seria sua esposa. A próxima...

-A barca fica naquela direção. – Ikki havia passado por Saori, ignorando o resto de sua conversa sobre como achava a cidade bonita. Pegava uns papéis do bolso e os entregava a Hyoga. – Vão logo antes que a percam. – Por fim, empurrou Shun para que seguisse o loiro.

Estava pronto a pedir por explicações, quando sentiu algo forte envolver seu pulso. Hyoga o puxava e caminhava decidido até a fila de pessoas animadas para ver os fogos no mar.

-Por que estamos indo só nós dois? E meu irmão? E os outros? – perguntava, começando a se recuperar do choque, enquanto arrastado pela multidão que se intensificava com a chegada da noite.  
-Seiya queria trazer a Miho, mas Ikki e eu o proibimos.  
-Por quê?

Hyoga parou bruscamente fazendo Shun chocar-se contra seu corpo. Estavam já na fila. Apesar de confuso, era impossível não perceber como o outro cheirava bem.

-Por que estamos sozinhos? – Insistiu, em parte para afastar os pensamentos de como estava feliz a seu lado.  
-Ikki me mandou conversar direito contigo.  
-Por que você o obedeceria?! – Não era a pergunta que tinha em mente.  
-Precisamos conversar.  
-Por quê?  
-Vamos entrar na barca primeiro. Não o quero fugindo como da outra vez.  
-Não fugi, apenas acordei e fui embora.  
-Você se despediu de mim como se fosse se matar!

Pondo dessa forma, poderia haver essa interpretação.

-Por que me mataria?  
-Você pergunta "por que" demais.  
-E você me responde de menos! – exasperou-se, percebendo como seu pulso estava vermelho.  
-Não é fácil... responder. – Sua voz parecia sincera. Enfim, a fila começava a andar e Hyoga entregou os bilhetes.

Agora que reparava, a maioria era obviamente formada de casais, se não todos. Havia algumas barcas próximas com grupos de turistas, mas aquela parecia ser a barca do amor ou coisa que o valesse.

As palavras de Hyoga ficaram no seu ouvido; continuaram em silêncio enquanto o céu era pintado de todas as cores brilhantes que Shun já vira. Exceto a daqueles cabelos dourados. Seu tom lhe era único, reparou com alguma frustração. Era como se Ikki houvesse forçado a reconciliação, ou o outro teria pedido aquilo? Não faria diferença perguntar, pois "não era fácil responder".

Suspirou enquanto sentia o barco aportar. Sem se dirigirem uma só palavra, lá se ia seu presente de aniversário, como fora chamado o passeio pelo irmão. Estava farto de si mesmo, por isso segurou o ombro de Hyoga e gritou como que para se liberar.

-Se for para dizer algo, é bom fazê-lo logo! – continuou.  
-Eu sinto muito por abrir mão da nossa amizade de forma tão unilateral quanto naquele dia após a batalha de Hades. Era o que eu queria te dizer. Havia me esquecido de como era sensível; eu, de forma egoísta, optei pelo melhor caminho para mim e te feri. Eu sinto muito mesmo. – Seus olhos azuis levantaram-se da água que observava durante o discurso. – Eu menti ao dizer que não o considerava como amigo. É o meu mais querido amigo, Shun.

Não sabia como responder. Teria gritado de felicidade dessa vez se aquela noite após embriagar-se não se houvesse dado conta de que não era apenas amizade que ele buscava em Hyoga. Em compensação, aquela pessoa à sua frente nada tinha a ver com seus desejos latentes. Também lhe era o amigo mais querido e sabia que não lhe faria bem dizer que os problemas se resolveriam com aquilo apenas. Não poderia lhe contar a vontade que tivera de... Não, devia esquecer aquilo.

Fingiu um sorriso e agradeceu as palavras sinceras.

-Não vai me perguntar por quê? – Hyoga franzia o sobrecenho. Ao notar que o outro não o compreendia, prosseguiu: - Por que te afastei de propósito.  
-Você me responderia? – Shun não se importava na realidade.  
-Sim, mas preciso confirmar uma coisa. Você se lembra de quando éramos mais novos? Antes de sermos mandados ao nosso local de treinamento. Você se lembra disso?

Assentiu, para logo após balançar a cabeça e confessar que apenas se lembrava de trechos vagos.

-Mas tive um sonho com você naquela noite em que estava bêbado. Numa das últimas vezes em que nos vimos, eu percebi que você nunca falava comigo porque não sabia japonês. – Sorriu, perdido nas lembranças. – Não é estranho como algumas lembranças surgem como se fossem fatos novos? Eu nem lembrava que você veio ao Japão quase analfabeto na nossa língua.  
-Acho que eu realmente não queria falar contigo, na verdade. – Os dois riram juntos. – Não demorou tanto para eu aprender, só não tinha muita confiança em falar. E o Ikki vivia me olhando feio quando você vinha conversar comigo.  
-É, eu me lembro de você falando que meu irmão não gostava que ficássemos juntos.  
-Eu te achava um menino bonito. Todos lá eram tão brutos... Você era quase uma rosa no meio do mato. Às vezes, queria te tocar para saber como eram os seus cabelos e a sua pele. E um dia você estava cochilando do meu lado após chorar muito por ter que se separar do seu irmão, e eu o fiz...

Era a primeira vez que ouvia aquela história. E se havia um período de que Shun menos se lembrasse, era aquele entre o sorteio e a partida para a Etiópia.

-Cheguei a beijar seus lábios que murmuravam o nome do Ikki em seu sono. É claro que parei logo depois, chocado com minhas próprias ações, e nunca mais quis pensar nisso. Até o dia em que me salvou na casa de Libra. Quase ao preço de sua vida, transferiu-me toda aquela delicadeza, derretendo o gelo de meu coração. Antes eu apenas me sentia atraído por aquele calor, por seu altruísmo; dali em diante passei a admirá-lo e a protegê-lo com todo meu ser.  
-Do que está falando? – Intuitivamente, Shun levou a mão aos lábios. Hyoga o beijara ali? Como?  
-Aí, você chegou junto daquela amazona, falando de termos enfim uma vida normal. Imaginei-o cada vez mais próximo daquela mulher que eu mal conhecia, mas que nada tinha a ver comigo. Sabia que um dia aquela amizade viraria atração, aí vocês se casariam e eu teria que assistir a tudo como mero espectador. Não era justo. Fora a mim que você dera a vida! Fiquei irritado, pois June era uma mulher e só com isso, só por haver nascido mulher, tinha mais direito de ficar contigo do que eu. Fui para a Sibéria e me dediquei a proteger aquela vila da forma gentil que você mesmo faria, de forma que seu quase sacrifício não fosse em vão. Estava decidido a dar minha vida por quem fosse, apenas para te provar que eu o merecia. Aí você se mudou para Tóquio, para longe de June, dando-me ainda mais esperança de que, talvez, vocês nunca se casassem. Tive pensamentos horríveis de competição com aquela mulher.

As palavras de Hyoga atropelavam sua compreensão, desabando em seus ouvidos. A pausa fora curta demais para Shun encontrar uma forma de reagir. Logo, o outro prosseguia:

-Aí, notei que nunca seria tão puro quanto você. Seria sempre a pessoa fria e isolada que se aproveitou de seu momento de fraqueza, tentando roubar-lhe um pouco de seu calor. Então, eu decidi me casar e jogar fora qualquer esperança de nós dois ficarmos juntos. Como último passo, fui a Tóquio e declarei minhas intenções. No fundo, ainda imaginava: e se Shun se lembrasse daquele dia em que eu o beijei, e se ele soubesse como me sinto? Considerando o quão gentil que é, não se casaria com ninguém enquanto eu não o superasse. No fim, você nem se lembra, né?

Balançou a cabeça:

-Eu estava dormindo, você disse. – Seguia a conversa mecanicamente, incrédulo de que aquela fosse mesmo uma declaração vinda de Hyoga.  
-Nunca tive certeza; afinal, você estava falando, ainda que com os olhos fechados.  
-Éramos apenas crianças.  
-Eu me apaixonei por você, Shun. E o desejei como homem durante todos estes anos, desde aquele dia quando acordei na casa de Libra, repleto de seu calor.  
-Devia ter me dito... – O jovem enfim sentiu-se quebrar por dentro. Estava chorando de felicidade. – Por que não me disse?  
-Porque não queria que soubesse.  
-Por que agora, então?  
-Ikki me ameaçou de morte.  
-Quê? – Parara de chorar. Desde quando o irmão dele tinha algo a ver com a situação?  
-Quando você chegou a Kagoshima, ele ligou para a Saori, que falou que Seiya poderia explicar sua depressão. Aí Seiya contou que só sabia que você havia falado comigo. Então, ele me ligou e me demandou contar tudo. – Hyoga sorriu de leve, olhando novamente o mar da baía de Kinko. – Eu só disse que havíamos bebido um pouco demais, e que quando acordei, você já tinha ido embora.  
-Então...?  
-Ele me perguntou na cara se havíamos transado. Eu me espantei e neguei de todas as formas. Havia me esquecido de como Ikki era observador... Ele já devia saber como eu me sentia há algum tempo, né?

Shun perguntou-se, então, por que o irmão nunca conversara sobre aquilo.

-Aí ele perguntou por que não transamos. - O rosto do loiro ficou bastante corado. – E demandou que eu viesse te buscar logo, porque não te aguentava mais suspirando no ouvido dele; que era a última vez em que ele se metia em uma briga de casal. Tentei dizer que não éramos um casal para brigarmos, e me desligou na cara após responder que então esse devia ser o problema. Fiquei alguns dias sem atender telefonemas, com medo de ser Ikki para me dar falsas esperanças. Um dia, me chegou um telegrama dele. Eu não o abri e joguei fora. Recusei-me a receber o seguinte. Até que a Saori me convocou a comparecer na mansão o mais rápido possível e anunciou que viríamos a Kagoshima para que eu reatasse contigo. Mesmo insistindo que não éramos um casal para reatar... Bem, acabei aceitando a ideia de ficarmos sozinhos para conversarmos, esclarecermos isso de uma vez. Não entendo por que ligaram a causa da sua tristeza a mim, mas eu não gostei da forma como você simplesmente sumiu depois daquela noite. Eu o amo demais para deixar que sofra por minha causa. Mesmo como um amigo eu o amo, Shun. Perdoe-me a distância que impus; quero voltar a ser um amigo para você.  
-Não. Não, Hyoga. Não é nada disso! – Mas ele não conseguia dizer. Mesmo após ouvir todas as explicações, Shun não conseguia dizer seus sentimentos. Os do outro pareciam tão mais plausíveis e tão maiores...  
-Senhores, já podem descer da barca - a voz de um dos tripulantes os despertou. – Precisam descer.

Ambos se olharam. O loiro sorriu-lhe de maneira a reconfortá-lo e fez-lhe sinal de que fosse na frente. Shun deu alguns passos, sentindo o calor de Hyoga bem imediato a si. Estavam tão próximos... E ele não conseguia dizer como também se sentia. Queria crescer mais, ter firmeza o bastante para ser como o amigo. Só que não havia tempo. Se não fosse naquela noite, o cavaleiro encontraria sua esposa perfeita e o abandonaria; isso estava implícito em suas palavras. Era quase um adeus àquele amor que dizia sentir. Ele apenas estava pedindo a amizade de volta, mas Shun queria muito mais.

Em pensar que Hyoga se sentia assim desde a infância... Em pensar que ele o havia notado desde as Doze Casas! Shun, que apenas admitira seus sentimentos havia um mês, tinha até vergonha de corresponder. Mas aquele calor... Hyoga estava errado; ele tinha sim um calor que envolvia o outro. E um cheiro tão acolhedor... Queria aquilo tudo para si. Shun mal havia descido em terra firme, quando se virou num repente e beijou Hyoga, para espanto de todos ao seu redor.

No meio daquela mistura de calor, de cores, de sabores, Shun ouviu alguém comentar "esses estrangeiros", e sorriu ainda com os lábios encobertos pelos de Hyoga. Separou-se e olhou na direção do comentário:

-Nós dois somos japoneses! – E abraçou Hyoga, sem entender por que seu estômago se revirava tanto. Devia ser a felicidade.

O loiro, muito mais confuso, afastou-o um pouco e pediu que percebesse o espetáculo que causara. De fato, havia um espaço ao redor de ambos, como se estivessem no meio de uma roda de apresentação na rua. Pensou por uns segundos que via seu irmão e enrubesceu. A felicidade lhe fizera mal ao juízo. Por sorte, era apenas alguém parecido com Ikki.

-Vamos a outro lugar... – sugeriu Shun, abaixando a cabeça e afastando-se consideravelmente, - Precisamos conversar.  
-Tem razão! Temos muito que conversar... – Hyoga, no entanto, pegou-lhe a mão em um aperto seguro e o tirou daquela multidão. – Aonde deseja ir?  
-Não importa, contanto que seja contigo - respondeu-lhe sinceramente.  
-Certo, conhece algum lugar em que não vendam cerveja? Da última vez, você simplesmente apagou na parte mais importante do assunto.

O moço gargalhou, sequer lembrando que haviam conversado. Então, teve uma ideia.

-Não se importa de ser longe? – perguntou ao loiro com um sorriso enviesado.  
-Já disse minha única condição! – Hyoga aproximou um pouco mais seu corpo, de forma que a cada passo seus braços amarrados se roçavam.  
-Estava pensando naquele campo na mansão Kido. Eu sempre quis jogar futebol contigo! Mas não importa se não jogarmos, também. – Abaixou o olhar. – Podemos apenas deitar à sombra de uma árvore e...  
-Não precisa continuar, já me convenceu!

Os dois trocaram um sorriso sincero e assentiram um para o outro. A partir dali, poderiam ser amigos sem esconder o quanto isso lhes era importante. E foram abraçados no trem, um dormindo sem medo nos braços de seu companheiro. Em breve, estariam de volta a Tóquio e teriam toda a vida à frente. Juntos.

**FIM!**

_Anita_, 08/09/2009

**  
Notas da Autora:**

_Como já disse, esta história é um presente pra Andréia Kennen, devido ao amigo oculto da comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal. Ainda assim, tenho muito a agradecer à Nemui e à Vane pelas dicas ao longo do caminho, apesar de esta ter preferido que eu continuasse minha primeira tentativa e não recomeçasse tudo! E mais um pouco à Vane por betar esta história!!_

_O resultado... foi ultra-estranho! Estou pasma! Minha primeira tentativa foi abandonada porque ficou bizarra demais. Incomodei meio mundo pra me ajudar a pô-la nos eixos, até que eu desisti. Aí escrevi esta coisa ainda pior XD Este não foi meu primeiro yaoi/shounen-ai, mas foi a primeira vez que abordei o tema em uma fic (que eu me lembre). Por favor, compreendam minha inexperiência! (E sejam gentis, rs). Esta é, sim, (ou deve ser já que é só ano que vem que será publicado) a primeira vez que o público lê uma fic minha tratando de boys love. Minhas outras duas eram originais, uma não chegou ainda na parte x (ou g? XD) e a outra não chegou ao público, nem sei se chegará o.O Ainda assim, é a primeira vez que o tema principal é o boys love! (a menos que vocês considerem minha primeira tentativa, ainda assim é a primeira vez que termino uma história boys love XD) Por essas razões, eu juro que minhas próximas tentativas serão melhores!_

_Feita essa narração de toda a minha vida.... Alguém já ouviu falar de Kagoshima? Hoje mesmo fui assistir a um anime (eu já havia escrito que o Ikki estava em Kagoshima) e adivinhem: o personagem principal teve de mudar pra lá! Mas acho que não foi pra cidade propriamente dita. Que coincidência, não? É uma cidade muito bonita e com muitas belezas históricas da época da reforma Meiji! Por isso, minha escrita foi várias vezes interrompidas enquanto eu lia sobre Satsuma (antigo nome de Kagoshima). Fiquei também imaginando o Hyoga e o Shun andando naquela roda-gigante, Amuran. Pena que não deu pra explorar isso na fic!_

_Outro brinde ao meu ego virá a seguir, um pequeno extra do meu casal favorito. Não que eles estejam vivendo um grande amor na cena, mas eu realmente tinha que pôr essa reclamação do Ikki e só havia uma pessoa ali para ouvir (e pagar a conta)._

_Antes disso, sugestões, comentários, críticas e etcs devem ser enviados para o meu e-mail__, e para quem não sabe, eu tenho um site com todas as minhas fics chamado Olho Azul,__ lá vocês poderão ler várias formas diferentes de juntar esse meu casal amado *lol*_

**  
OMAKE:**

Ikki afundou a cabeça nos próprios braços. Acabara de receber uma mensagem de texto do irmão, agradecendo a hospedagem e informando já estar na estação de trem de Kagoshima. Fora um mês que seu consangüíneo ficara em sua casa, quase um vegetal, apenas comendo melancias e suspirando. Sentira-se no auge da irritação por vê-lo assim por causa de outro quando Shun se esquecera do aniversário daquele que o criara, de seu próprio irmão! Aquilo não podia continuar assim.

Ligara para todo mundo, inclusive para a Rússia, de forma a consertar aquele problema. O mais difícil fora conseguir os ingressos para a barca. Tivera que chantagear um aluno do clube de futebol da escola, que os havia conseguido para a namorada. Seria uma barca voltada para casais. Se fosse para ele próprio, ficaria irritado e nem subiria a bordo. Por sorte, era apenas seu inocente irmão.

-Só espero que Hyoga não vá abusar dele! – comentou à pessoa a seu lado.  
-Shun sabe se defender - respondeu-lhe Saori.  
-Afinal, por que você ainda está aqui!?  
-Oh, e eu que vim te fazer companhia! Já pensou, Seiya e Miho, Shun e Hyoga. E você no meio, de quinta roda do carrinho deles!  
-Confesse, veio apenas saber de tudo em primeira mão.  
-Sim, é um direito meu! E até te reembolsei pelas passagens para a balsa, né?  
-Contanto que você também pague a conta daqui. – Levantou a mão e pediu outro prato de tonkatsu; era seu favorito de Kagoshima.  
-Pelo menos, recuperei meu homem de confiança. Não imagina a bagunça que ficou só em um mês que Shun tirou férias! – ela exclamou, bebendo satisfeita sua água gasosa.

**Fim.**


End file.
